Extended Reality may include real-and-virtual combined environments and human-machine interactions generated by computer technology. A human's interaction in a physical, virtual or combined space may be enhanced through machine-generated information that is designed to augment a user's experience. Extended reality may include, for example, augmented reality (AR), augmented virtuality (AV), virtual reality (VR), mixed reality (MR). Extended reality systems may rely on real-time data acquisition and processing in order to generate information based on changes in a physical or virtual space.